


Just Two Fools in Love

by nvmbseung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Soft Boys, they deserve the world, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvmbseung/pseuds/nvmbseung
Summary: They spent all the time they could together and knew the other like the back of their hand despite only knowing each other for a short period of time. They wanted to be together but unfortunately had to part ways. That is until they meet again in a small coffee shop three years later.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Just Two Fools in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while it was raining with a studio ghibli playlist playing on the background. Also, English is not my first language so hopefully there aren’t that many mistakes.

It was around the first month of Jisung’s senior year of high school when he was faced with a change. It wasn’t a bad change so to say, rather, it was a change that would last in his life. The teacher had been telling the class for weeks about a foreign student arriving at their school for an exchange program, but, of course, Jisung never paid attention to that, too occupied thinking about what he was going to eat for lunch or maybe some music he could work on. He probably should have though because then he probably wouldn’t have been surprised that said person was a really cute and shy boy with pink hair coming from Australia. He also probably would have known that the boy needed some help with Korean and offered to help him. Probably or probably not but there’s nothing he can do about that now that he has the freckled boy not so far from him standing in front of the class.

The boy was still talking to the teacher about details on how the class worked and the courses he would be taking. He was looking around the class a little nervous and fidgety. He made eye contact for a fraction of a second with Jisung and smiled before turning back his full attention to the teacher. Jisung, realizing he was caught staring, turned his head to the left to hide his blush due to embarrassment. 

“Class, today we have a new student with us. As you know, we’ve been mentioning his arrival a few days before, and I expect you all to be respectful to him. Now, Yongbok please introduce yourself to the rest of the class.”

“Um hi, my name is Lee Yongbok but I prefer to be called Felix, I come from Australia, and I really hope we can get along well”

Jisung almost slammed himself into his table. His eyes widened so much it was almost comedic, and he looked like he just got punched in the gut. He brought his right hand to his chest while leaning a bit to his front. He would have never thought that this cute little fairy who looked like he would cry if he were to accidentally step on a cat’s tail had a voice that sounded as deep as the one of a 40 year old man. 

“Great, now that you’ve done that you can settle into the classroom.” 

If by any chance someone turned their head to look at Jisung at that moment, he did not notice. He was too busy praying to whatever was out there that the fairy boy would sit in the desk that was beside him.

“How about next to Seungmin? Seungmin raise your hand please. By the way, as the class president, it is expected from you to help him settle down so please help with that, okay Seungmin?”

Of course, Jisung was mildly disappointed that the teacher didn’t hear his silent prayer, but that didn’t stop the fact that, as one of Seungmin’s best friends, he could still get close to Felix. He knew Seungmin was going to make it his job to make Felix feel welcomed, so he just hoped that the interaction between those two would lead to Felix having lunch at their table.

As the class continued, Jisung kept glancing over at where the pink haired boy was. It was so often that at some point Seungmin turned a bit to the side and caught him looking, and, of course being Seungmin, he knew immediately what was going on and rolled his eyes while turning to what he was previously doing. 

Soon enough, class ended, and they had a small break before their next class. Jisung walked over to where his best friend was with Felix. Seungmin noticed when he was much closer and moved so that he was facing him more. Felix, noticing the movement Seungmin did, turned to where he was facing and saw Jisung.

“Felix this is one of my best friends, Jisung, and Jisung this is Felix”

Felix then smiled shyly at Jisung and his left hand grabbed his right elbow. “Nice to meet you Jisung, I hope we can be friends,” and maybe Jisung died a little in that moment due to him no longer believing that the person in front of him could possibly be real. 

“It’s nice meeting you too Felix, and I hope the same thing,” the way Felix’s smile got wider after that only managed to make Jisung want to know him more. He wasn’t an entire social butterfly usually more comfortable with his small group of friends, but he also knew the type of people he would like to become friends with. 

Seungmin, who had been there the entire time, was waiting for all the introducing each other thing to end so they could move on. 

“Okay, if we are done here, I think we still have around 20 minutes of break till next period so we should go and meet the other two”

And so, they got out of the classroom and into the hallway. Two black haired boys were there waiting for them. The one who was slightly shorter than the other approached them the second he saw them get out.

“Hi hyungs, who’s this?” he said excitedly.

Before Seungmin could say a word, Jisung happily introduced the other to his friends, “Well, Jeonginnie this is Felix, he is going to be a new part of our friend group from now on. Felix, these are our friends that are still with us, Jeongin and Hyunjin!” 

“You make it sound as if Changbin, Minho, and Chan hyung are dead.” Hyunjin, Jeongin and Felix laughed a bit at Seungmin’s tone towards Jisung.

“I do not and either way I’m just telling the truth since they aren’t here with us”

“They’re in college Jisung, you can say that”

“Same thing”

Rolling his eyes, Seungmin continued the introduction, “Anyway, as Jisung said, this is Hyunjin, he is in the same year as us but unfortunately we do not share all of the same classes, and this is Jeongin, who’s a year younger than us”

“It’s nice to meet you Hyunjin and Jeongin!” The other two were also surprised by the soft boy’s voice.

“Wow your voice is so deep!” exclaimed the youngest of the four.

Felix giggled, which might give future heart problems to Jisung, “I get that a lot, something about my face not matching my voice I guess” 

“Definitely, but anyway, can I see your schedule? I want to know if we share at least one class.” Jisung couldn't thank Hyunjin enough for that because he got to know from that, that he would be sharing all of his classes with Felix for the rest of the year. And, yeah, maybe they’ll have to share math and physics with Hyunjin, but he didn’t care about that. All Jisung cared for at that moment was that he would get to spend time with Felix and get to know him better and maybe even more than the others. 

They continued to talk for the rest of the small break until they returned to their respective class. The periods went on, but, soon enough, it was lunch time.

They all gathered in a classroom with their lunch and waited for Jeongin, and once he got there they started eating. 

“Jisung, your birthday is coming up, anything planned we should know about?”

This seemed to interest Felix since he had a look of wonder in his eyes.

“Not really, maybe we could go to that pizza place I like and then go back to my house to play something”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” the others agreed and continued eating.

“When’s your birthday Jisung?” Felix had his head tilted to the side as he asked his question which Jisung found adorable.

“Oh, my birthday’s the 14th of this month,” he said with a smile at the end.

“Really?! Mine is the day after!” Felix looked really excited about it surprised at the fact that he only had a day's difference with his new friend. 

“Well isn’t that funny? Mine is an exact week after yours Lix” 

“Well that also means I’m still the oldest here,” said Hyunjin looking proud.

“No wonder you look like a hag,” replied Jisung. The gasp Hyunjin made was so dramatic that it had the others laughing until their stomach hurt.

During the rest of the lunch, they were talking about everything they could think of and also mentioning the ones that were at college so Felix wasn’t so lost in case he met them. They also exchanged numbers, and not so long after that, Felix was added to their group chat. The college trio introduced themselves more properly through text and instantly welcomed Felix into their little family. He was glad that he found these people in his first day otherwise he would’ve been disappointed with the exchange student program. 

————————

In the next months they were together, Jisung and Felix became really close. They knew things about the other that not even the rest of the group knew about. Felix would usually spend the weekend at Jisung’s house instead of his aunt’s and managed to captivate Jisung’s family’s heart. It was weird to see one without the other usually going everywhere together. 

At some point in the school year, everyone thought they were dating. Of course, they heard at least twice someone mentioning it, but, instead of denying the rumors, they would blush and lower their heads. It made everyone actually believe that they were together even though they actually weren’t.

They weren’t exactly naive about the other’s feelings but neither of them ever mentioned the topic. They were happy with the way they were cuddling, hugging each other every chance they got, holding hands whenever they could, and just being around the other the entire time. That’s what made them happy.

“Don’t you want to make it official though? Like you are just dancing around the other and it’s always just the two of you but you never put a name to it.” And Seungmin was right, nobody would approach them since they were basically together, but they didn’t have the title. Jisung wasn't going to lie, he wanted to call himself Felix’s boyfriend. 

“I know, it’s just that we’ve never mentioned it. We are comfortable with what we have and we’re happy… maybe we should talk about it after the exams though.” Jisung turns his gaze to the entrance of the classroom where Felix was having a conversation with Hyunjin and Jeongin before the lesson started. 

And that’s how it was for the next two weeks. Felix still stayed at Jisung’s to ‘study’ even though it was mostly the both of them playing till three in the morning. It was nice and comfortable. 

Finals started and they tried their best to pass the exams. Senior year was stressful and crammed, but they wanted to make the best out of it. It was only the last exams of the year and then they didn’t have to worry about anything else for some time.

Last final came over and done with. The ones in last year got out a month before everyone else before graduation, and the group planned to stay together for most of it. 

Last final also meant Felix staying over at Jisung’s, and it also meant Jisung talking to Felix about their relationship. 

They were walking hand in hand towards Jisung’s house as they usually do and decided to pass by a coffee shop that was on the way. They made their order as a takeaway, so they could enjoy it in the commodity of Jisung’s room. Jisung ordered a piece of cheesecake and an iced americano while Felix had a brownie and iced tea. 

Once they got to Jisung’s house, they went directly to his room since his parents were still at work. They put what they’ve bought on Jisung’s work table that’s next to his bed. It was until then that Jisung realized what was going to happen and started feeling a bit anxious. He knew that they both felt the same but that didn’t stop the overwhelming feeling to consume him little by little. He tried grounding himself as the anxiousness started to grow. He really wanted to do this and didn’t want his anxiety to get in the way. That’s until he notices that Felix grabbed one of his hands while the other caressed his left cheek. The freckled boy looked at him softly with concern. He didn’t say anything, but that wasn’t needed. He knew that the touch was everything Jisung needed to relax as he leaned over his hand.

Jisung grabbed the hand Felix had on his cheek and just held it. He then took the pastries out of the bag and handed Felix his brownie. They opened the package and proceeded to cut in half their respective sweets. They always did this. They would share half of their pastry with the other because they knew the other wanted to taste it. It’s how it has always been. 

They were silent for a couple of moments, not really in need to talk. They sat on the floor not wanting anything to get in Jisung’s bed. Felix rested his head on other's shoulder enjoying his company and warmth. They both finished their food and just sat there. They enjoy themselves that way. 

“Felix?”

“Yes Sungie?” 

“... can I ask you something?”

Felix sat up straight and faced the other entirely. He knew that whatever he was going to ask was serious since it was probably what made him anxious earlier. He took the day older’s hands in his and squeezed them lightly.

“Of course Sungie, you can ask me whatever you want”

Jisung took a deep breath and turned his head upwards towards the ceiling with eyes closed. He opened them still facing the ceiling and took another deep breath. When he lowered his head to look at the Australian boy, the other was still looking at him with a soft expression.

“I know we never really spoke about this before, and I don’t think there was exactly a reason why to address it but I’d like to talk about it now. What I mean to ask is, where do we stand with each other?”

“Well, to me you are definitely someone made for me, we don’t even have a year of knowing each other but I’ve never felt more comfortable with anybody in my life. You bring everything out of me and I think I’ve met a different side of me that I never knew I had. I’m so glad I met you Jisung, you have no idea how happy I am everyday for having you in my life.”

Jisung felt like he could no longer breathe. He didn’t exactly expect that answer, but he wouldn’t have traded it for anything. 

“Felix, I feel the exact same way. I’ve felt that way for a really long time. Why haven’t we done anything about it?”

Felix lowered his gaze, expression saddened. He knew why he hadn’t brought it, and it hurt having to say it out loud. He wanted to cherish every happy moment he could have, but, when you are with someone who has your entire heart, it’s to be expected to experience all sorts of emotions, even the not so happy ones.

“Jisung, I’m leaving in 3 weeks. The exchange program ends before graduation, and I need to go back to Australia.”

To say Jisung had completely forgotten the reason that brought Felix to Korea in the first place was an understatement. He had been so busy admiring what it felt like to be under Felix’s sunlight that he hadn’t thought about the exchange program since the very first day it had been mentioned.

“Oh” 

Both of them weren’t looking at the other at that moment. The entire room felt heavy. They were still holding hands, tighter than when the conversation first started. 

“Lixie?”

“Yes Sungie?”

“I love you”

Felix didn’t give Jisung enough time to prepare for when he fell on him. He held onto Jisung as if it would be the last time he would ever see him. “I love you too Sungie” could be heard a bit muffled as Felix hid his face in between Jisung’s neck and shoulder. Jisung lifts both of them up so they were in a sitting position. Felix in his lap as he held Felix’s face with his right hand.

“Can I kiss you?”

All Felix had to do was nod and they were both leaning in slowly. Once their lips met, they felt all of their emotions flow into the surface. They felt their chest tighten a bit as their lips continued to move.

If one of them noticed how the kiss turned salty midway, neither of them mentioned it. 

————————

And true to his word, three weeks later, Felix was on a plane back to Australia.

Felix and Jisung stayed together for those three weeks. Their friends noticed the mood change and how much more clingy they had been throughout those weeks. They were worried for the both of them but also knew that the departure of Felix was going to hurt them the most. Movie nights watching studio ghibli where the both of them would cuddle so close nobody knew where one started and where the other ended, walking places where Felix would hug Jisung’s entire arm, arriving together and leaving together, those were just some examples of what their friends would see.

The day the three weeks were up, everyone went to the airport to depart the young Australian. It started with Chan and Changbin, who Felix grew close with whenever they would meet at Jisung’s house every month. The two music production majors hugged Felix to the point where the smaller could barely breathe. Chan and Changbin told him they were proud of him and they expect to talk to each other soon.

Next were Minho and Hyunjin. The three of them got much closer due to their shared passion for dancing. The oldest of the trio would always look over them and give them advice whenever he could. That wouldn't stop his mischief, of course, which ended up in the three of them getting into trouble from time to time. Those were of Felix’s favorite memories.

“Lix-ah, I want you to remember that I’m always here if you need to talk and that no matter what you are always going to be good enough at whatever you set your mind to.”

“Thank you Minho hyung,” replied Felix while hugging the older. 

“Me to Lix, I’m only a call away. I miss you already and you haven't even left yet,” said Hyunjin while some tears threatened to spill from his eyes. 

Felix pulled Hyunjin into a strong hug while burying his face in the tallers shoulder. His own tears were already forming in his eyes. He grabbed Minho’s arm and hugged the two boys at the same time. 

The two youngest approached slowly from behind. The both of them tried to smile, but everyone could tell there were tears in their eyes. Felix didn’t even let them say a word when he threw himself into their arms. The three of them crying in each other's arms no longer being able to hold their tears. They stayed like that for minutes repeating in between sobs how much they were going to miss each other and that when he came back to Korea they must be the first ones to know about it.

Lastly, there was Jisung. The both agreed to stay as friends since neither of them knew when Felix would come back, if ever. They still had the same feelings just not the title. Jisung had his head hung low the entire time they were in the airport. When Felix approached him, with careful and trembling hands, he caressed Jisung’s face and lifted it up. He noticed the tears that were rolling down the other’s cheek and quickly wiped them up, still holding Jisung’s face. His eyes met Jisung’s, and they got lost in each other’s sad gazes. Felix leaned his forehead forward while pulling the other’s head to meet in the middle and closed his eyes. They had their foreheads pressed together trying to be as close to the other as possible. The two boys opened their eyes and stared at what they wouldn’t be able to have for who knows how long. Felix lowered his gaze to Jisung’s lips and then up again in a silent plea. Jisung immediately got the message and closed the last space between them. 

The rest of the friends could only look away with a heavy heart. They wanted to give the couple the last piece of privacy they were going to get. They also couldn’t look knowing the fact that it was a goodbye for the two lovers. It was just too heartwrenching to watch.

Neither Jisung nor Felix wanted to pull away, neither wanted to face reality just yet. The both of them needed to keep that last second in their small little world to survive. They didn't want it to be over so soon. But reality was meant to follow its course and the intercom was calling the passengers in Felix’s plane to board the aircraft. 

When they pulled away from the kiss, Felix pulled Jisung into a tight hug absorbing his scent and just his presence, and the other boy did the same. Still in each other’s arms, they backed away a bit and once again looked into the other’s eyes. 

“Goodbye Ji”

“Goodbye Lix”

And with that, Felix pulled away completely, grabbed his personal bag, and left to board his plane. 

————————

Jisung started regretting his decision of getting out of his room about 8 minutes after he got out of it. In his defense, the weather forecast had said that it was only going to be partially cloudy with low chance of rain, but he should know by now that the forecast isn’t always a hundred percent accurate. 

It started with a little drizzle which, at first, Jisung thought was a bit refreshing, something that could ease his mind off the assignment for his Music Analysis and Materials class and the essay for his Methods in Music Education class. That thought didn't last long since it started raining hard not much after. He continued wandering though because he knew that the will to endure the rain was much stronger than his will to go back and do his work that was due a minute before midnight. 

It stayed that way for around two more minutes till he found a coffee shop he hadn’t seen before. He had been through that street long enough to know all the shops that it had, so it came as a surprise when he encountered one he didn't know of. Yet, he had to admit that he probably wouldn’t have noticed either way since lately he would be too occupied in his dorm or just too lost in thought to see a difference in the usual shops.

From outside, the shop looked small with barely any seats and tables but still very warm and welcoming to the eye. The outside was mostly windows with black frames so that any passerby could see the inside of the place. The windows had small drawings of plants, birds, cats, squirrels, and a sun, but they didn’t obstruct the line of sight. Inside, one could see the lateral sides of the shop with the bottom half of the walls lined with brown mahogany wood while the top half was painted in an antique rose color covered with various frames of what seemed to be paintings from the 19th century when impressionism reigned. The yellowish orangish light was warm and gave a sense of coziness, and relaxation instead of harshness. Near each lateral wall were two tables with four chairs each and two more in the middle of the place. At the very back, was a counter that was half pastry display that had at the top a vase with sunflowers besides the register and some other plants that dangled off the counter. Behind the counter were some coffee machines and blenders with a stand that had different assortments of teas, coffee and cocoa. The wall at the back had three black boards, one for the pastries, another for the drinks, and the last one for the day’s special. At the top of those was the name of the shop “cup of sunshine”. A little to the left of those was a door that probably took to a kitchen at the back. 

The shop was empty, and Jisung could only guess that it was because of the bad weather and time of the day. Not many people were out at that time in the afternoon either way. And so, Jisung decided to enter the small cafe instead of staying in the rain where he was probably going to get sick from if he kept himself under it any longer. 

The sound of a bell was heard once Jisung finally got in. Inside the cafe was warm, which was to be expected, and smelled sweet but not overwhelming. “Town With An Ocean View” from Kiki’s Delivery Service played in the background making the mood very comfortable. Jisung was so busy looking through the paintings in the wall, he hadn't noticed the person that came out of the door at the back of the shop. He only realized he wasn't alone when the other one spoke, making him jump in his place. 

“Hi, welcome to a cup of sunshine, sorry for making you wait,” said the person behind Jisung. 

Jisung never thought he had turned his head as fast as he had in that moment. He recognized that voice, how could he possibly forget it when it would pop up in his head even after three years and a half of just being able to hear it through old videos.

And there he was, Lee Felix in all his glory with now silver hair but the same freckles that made constellations and smile that could battle the sun. Felix seemed to be having the same thought process as Jisung if his eyes widening in surprise and smile growing so big it might hurt was anything to go by.

“Jisung!” “Felix!” exclaimed the two boys while walking to hug one another. 

“Oh my god, it really is you, I can’t believe it!” said Felix, joy making his voice go a bit higher. 

“Me neither,” said Jisung with a more calmed voice as he felt both of them melting into each other’s embrace. 

Felix was the first one to break off the hug, “please take a seat, I’ll be right back,” was what he said before running to the counter. 

Jisung took a seat near the right wall of the shop. In front of him in the parallel wall, he could see directly into one of the paintings in the wall. The painting had different tones of blues in the background, light blues, orange and yellow specks in the left corner while the right corner had a more colder and darker feel to it with dark blues and some green. But what captivated Jisung the most was the center of the painting. Two lovers holding one another. One had their hands caress the other one’s face while the other caressed this one’s head. They were both very close to one another, faces inches apart and what seemed to be skin blending with the background. The entire scene looked intimate and romantic.   
Jisung’s sight shifted when Felix returned and positioned himself in front of where he was looking. 

“A slice of cheesecake with an iced americano for sungie and a brownie with hot chocolate for me,” is what Felix said as he sat down in the opposite chair to Jisung.

“So, you remember?” Jisung sounded a bit hesitant but genuinely surprised at how the younger still remembered his order from years ago.

“Of course, I do, I could never possibly forget anything related to you sungie”

Felix’s statement made Jisung feel like he was back in senior year, blushing and shy. His head turned towards the table smiling softly while fidgeting with the spoon that came with the dessert. He heard Felix softly calling him under his breath “cute,” but he decided to not mention it in order to spare himself from further embarrassment.

Jisung grabbed the spoon and parted his cheesecake in half. Once that was done, he transferred one half into Felix’s own plate while grabbing his iced americano so he could hide his expression as he saw Felix’s reaction to what he had just done. The one in question first looked surprised but completely fond and red afterwards. He did the same thing Jisung did but with his brownie. 

“Hope you enjoy,” said Felix with a sweet smile before taking a bite of his half of a cheesecake. 

“I’m sure I will,” and so he did. He couldn't remember any other brownie tasting the way Felix’s tasted like. He remembered that from time to time Felix would try baking but usually they would just stop by the coffee shop that was on their way home. Those three year must have really done something to him.

Jisung was still mid chew when he said, “Felix, no offense, but I don’t remember your brownies being so delicious!” 

That comment made Felix laugh, “Well, of course, one would guess someone would get better at these things after obtaining a diploma in baking and pastry arts while working at a bakery too, you know?” The teasing tone didn’t go unnoticed by Jisung without mentioning his small smirk and arched eyebrows. 

“I- ok, but like you have to give me the benefit that I didn’t know that,” said Jisung while taking another bite and making a blissful expression.

“True, I should give you that... we haven’t kept up with each other in a while,” Felix’s voice went from playful to a bit sad. 

Jisung looked up at Felix and saw that his eyes were now in the piece of cheesecake that he still had while fidgeting with the spoon. The day older didn’t want the other to look like that knowing that he was, in a way, part of the reason they didn’t keep in contact for so long. Jisung grabbed Felix’s hand from across the table and held it gently. The Australian looked up at Jisung as he started to make circles at the back of his hand. 

He continued doing that for a while before speaking, “you know I don’t blame you for not keeping up, right? We were both busy and couldn’t talk all the time, we just lost contact”

“But if I had at least opened the damned phone once in a while then maybe it wouldn’t feel like I lost you,” whispered Felix but it was heard clearly by Jisung.

“Come on, you never lost me, I’m right here with you in the middle of this really cute cafe enjoying each other’s company. Nothing changed, plus we have all the time in the world to know new things about the other now that we’re here together again”

Felix smiled even though he looked like he would tear up at any moment. He turned their hands around and tightened his hold slightly on Jisung’s hand, “yeah we are, and for a really, really long while this time,” he paused to look directly into the other’s eyes, “I’m not going anywhere.”

The next hour consisted of catching up with the other going from how Felix managed to get this small cafe with the help of his family, how he was living with his aunt until a few months ago, how Jisung ended up finding this place, and so on. Sometimes they would get interrupted by some customers, but, right after attending them, Felix would go back to the table. Their plates were empty just like their cups, but they didn’t mind. That wasn’t their interest at the moment. 

At some point, Jisung noticed that it was no longer raining and that maybe it was time to go do his assignments, but he really didn’t want to leave.

“What’s on your mind? You look conflicted,” said Felix with concern in his voice.

“No, no, it's just that it stopped raining and I still have some assignments-” Jisung couldn’t finish his sentence when, 

“Felix hyung, did you order more eggs and chamomile? I think we are running low,” now Jisung definitely recognized that voice, he heard it at least once a day.

“Jeongin? How? I’m confused, I just, what?” 

Jeongin, baby Jeongin, the baby of the group, the baby who Jisung would take care of and sometimes feed, had hid the fact that he knew Felix had been in Korea all along. 

Jeongin upon hearing Jisung’s voice started laughing nervously, “oh, hi Jisung hyung, lovely day don't you think?” 

“You knew?!” exclaimed Jisung in disbelief, scoffing afterwards.

“Look, in my defense, Seungmin hyung didn’t say anything either”

“Seungmin knew too?!” Now Jisung really couldn’t believe that. How was it possible that two of his closest friends didn’t tell him about Felix all this time?

“Ok, ok, ok I’m pretty sure there must be a reason why Jeongin didn’t tell you anything, which by the way, makes so much sense now how you didn’t know about this place until today,” said Felix trying to save the situation. 

“Thank you hyung, really the only thing I can say is that I kept forgetting, like seriously you know how my memory works, it just kept slipping. But now you know why you can’t find me in the afternoons,” Jeongin smiled and proceeded to go back to the back of the store.

“Wait, that still doesn’t explain how you, Seungmin, and Felix reunited with each other.”

“Oh well, actually I had gone out with Seungmin to get some ice cream since we were both done with our exams and stumbled upon this guy” gestures at Felix “who was hanging a ‘looking for employees’ sign in the window. We recognized him and immediately started catching up and well long story short now I work part time here with Seungmin.”

“Huh, ok interesting, would’ve loved to know about this sooner you know,” Jisung kept looking at Jeongin unamused 

“I know but nothing we can do now, love you hyung,” and with that Jeongin smiled once again and left. 

Jisung’s eyes remained on Jeongin until he felt a small tap on his hand. He looked back again at Felix who seemed to find the entire interaction funny guessing by the small smile he tried to hide.

“You know I had been wondering why I never heard from you from those two this entire time. I genuinely thought that you were mad at me for a while,” Felix wouldn’t look at Jisung while saying that because he felt embarrassed and a bit bad for the situation that had happened between them when they were away from each other.

Jisung looked down at their hands and interlaced them together, “I could never be mad at you Felix. You are too lovely to be mad at.” Jisung continued playing with their hands and looked up to see Felix’s reaction. 

Felix’s face became red highlighting his beautiful freckles and smiled to himself, “you are too kind Jisung.”

“No, I am not, I am treating you as you should be treated sunshine,” Jisung ducked his head a little to catch Felix’s eyes, but the freckled boy just shut his eyes and leaned his head back while groaning. 

“You can’t just say that Han Jisung, I’m going to melt!” Jisung laughed at Felix’s response which made the latter pout and look back at him.

“Well, of course we don’t want that, I just got you back, which actually reminds me,” Jisung started looking for something in his pocket with the hand that wasn’t holding Felix’s and that gave said silver haired time to breathe a little because he knew his heart wouldn’t be able to take more than that. 

Felix’s attention was brought back to Jisung when this one put his phone on his side of the table. In the screen of the phone Felix could see that Jisung opened his contacts. “Um, before I forget, save your number, please,” Jisung looked shy while asking and Felix found the blush in Jisung’s face to be absolutely adorable. 

Felix grabbed Jisung’s phone, saved his phone number, and returned it to the other, “I’ll let you put in the contact name however you want.”

“I think we both know what it’s going to be sunshine,” said Jisung with a small smirk. He then looked at the time and realized how late it was. 

“What’s wrong?” Jisung must have looked sad since Felix had to ask him again about it. “Uh, no, nothing’s wrong, it’s just that I have to go, it’s already late and I still have some assignments to do.” Jisung’s voice got smaller as he kept talking; he really didn’t want to leave the place that made him feel warm in not only the physical sense.

As soon as Jisung started to stand up, Felix started talking again, “Oh, that’s alright, your assignments are important too, but, um, wait here for a second ok?” Before Jisung could answer, Felix had already stood up from his seat and went to the back of the shop, Jisung could see Felix move from place to place grabbing and putting down stuff. Jisung was just standing there in the middle of the shop till Felix came back with a paper bag and a cup. 

“Here are some cookies so you can snack on while doing your assignments, and while I know that I shouldn’t be giving you more caffeine, I think you’ll be needing another one of this,” Felix gave Jisung the goods with a shy smile and a small rose color made a home in his cheeks. Jisung, equally as flustered, accepted them. 

“You know, I feel bad for not paying for anything you’ve given me,” said Jisung with a small pout. “Well, that just means you have to come back again and see if I’ll accept anything in return,” rebutted Felix tilting his head with a proud smile and teasing gaze. The two young adults chuckle, “Yeah, I guess I’ll have to do that.”

They both walked towards the door before coming to a stop, facing each other. They stood there for a couple of seconds before Felix pulled Jisung into a warm hug. He hid his face in Jisung’s neck, “I missed you.” The words mumbled in the sensitive skin made Jisung shiver and grow a deep blush. He pulled the younger one even closer, if humanly possible, and mumbled the same words closer to his ear. 

They pulled apart from the hug but remained close to one another looking into each other's eyes. Felix raised one of his hands and started playing with Jisung’s hair that was lying on his forehead. They were content in the proximity and warmth of the other, just being there was more than enough after three years and a half. Still, their thoughts wondered just as much as their eyes did, but neither of them moved, not wanting to ruin any moment they were having. And, of course, they didn’t need to because they had someone else to do it for them. 

“Oh my god, just kiss already!” could be heard from an overly exasperated Jeongin from the other side of the shop. The two September boys turned red but followed what the younger boy told them to do. 

The kiss tasted sweet from the pastries and drinks they had. They held each other tenderly, feeling warm, noticing that the heaviness that clutched their chest in the past was no longer there. They enjoyed the softness of the other’s lips and the feelings they transmitted to the other made the kiss even sweeter. The thought that they would love to just freeze that moment and do it forever never left their minds. They felt genuinely happy.

And if they heard the sound of an overly excited Jeongin taking pictures of them, they didn’t mind, too lost in each other to care for anything else. Just two fools in love, together at last.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/nvmbseung  
> https://curiouscat.me/nvmbseung


End file.
